A little too much
by drunk-bedazzler
Summary: Based on the movie/book "Something Borrowed". Rachel and Finn are having an affair behind Quinn's back, his lovely loving wife. But after a few drinks at a Karaoke Bar, what will secrets spill out?
1. Lie after lie

He pushed her against the wall, completely naked head to toe. Pressing hot kisses to her neck, the petite actress moaned and tilted her head. She waited until she was 25, a reasonable age to wait until a tall giant swiped her V-Card. As they had sexual interactions, his phone vibrated five times. "_Shit." _He pulled out and scrimmaged for his boxers. Rachel covered her chest, looking down. Finn was married, to his high school sweetheart, Quinn Fabray who was now her best friend. Rachel couldn't help her feelings for Finn, they did date in high school until she cheated on him with Noah, his best friend who's now married to Santana Puckerman or Santana Lopez who knew her before her modeling gig and bumbled into Noah in the airport. "Rach…..I…." Finn looked at her before he looked down, sighing, and headed out of her bedroom. After the closing of her apartment door, Rachel sniffled and wiped away a few tears and took out her phone. Scrolling down her contacts, she pressed on Kurt's name and held it up to her ear. "….I need to tell you something. Something only I would tell my best friend." "Oooh! Spill the beans, my dear." "…I'm having sex with your brother in law behind his wife's back and I think I love him." Rachel nibbled on her lip as Kurt hung up, he looked over at Blaine. "We need a plane ticket to New York City, _now!" _

* * *

><p>Quinn came home from her shift as a teacher and saw a guilty-faced look on her husband's face that laid on the couch, watching several reruns of Friends on a random channel. "Baby, what's wrong?" She frowned and ran her fingers through his hair. "…..Ross could have used, um, protection!" He faked a smile and a chuckle. "Are you an idiot? Whatever." She got up and poured herself a glass of iced tea. "How were the students today, babe?" "Great! If you don't count Beth being in the classroom right next to mine." She nodded and sipped her iced tea as Finn got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I know this is hard for you, but we'll get through this." He kissed her cheek as the doorbell rang. "I got it." "I hear their selling pyramid nipple pastries down the street." TheLatinasmirked and walked in. "Oh how I love your sarcasm, Santana." Finn fist pumped Noah and closed the door. "Someone's gotten smarter." "Someone's gotten sex- I mean, dumber." Finn nodded as Santana rolled her eyes, whispering to Quinn. "How did you marry a dumbfuck like him?" Quinn smiled at Finn and whispered back. "He loves me, and I love him." Noah's phone vibrated and he checked it. "Rachel wants to go out for drinks whichissurprising. Anyone wanna go?" "Great, just great." Finn thought to himself as a round of "Yes!" went around the tiny apartment.<p> 


	2. It's on the house

Rachel sipped her glass of vodka, biting her straw out of boredom. She had the perfect life, a perfect career as Wendla in the musical revival of Spring Awakening where she was used to getting undresses eight times a week, and had the most perfect boyfriend…..who may not be the one she truly loved after all. "Well look who it is, Berry gone Broadway." Kurt smiled as Rachel, after having a little bit too much, stumbled over to the fashionista and hugged him. "I love him, Kurt, always have, always will." She gigged as Blaine chuckled. Kurt gave him a look that Blaine totally knew what the consequence was if he kept laughing, _no blowjob tonight. _Blaine sat down in a stool and ordered himself a beer. Kurt pulled out a chair for Rachel to sit in as she grabbed onto his waist. "Rachel, look at me. If you love him, then tell him." "But I can't! I want not to want him." She closed her eyes, trying not to picture Finn and his enormous cock that was property of Quinn Fabray. Rachel shook her head as she heard Quinn's voice, turning around and smiling while avoiding eye contact with Finn. "Hey guys!" Rachel raised up her glass as Quinn smiled slightly. Even though she was proud that Finn's arm was around her shoulder, she also loved being called "Mrs. Hudson" by all of the little third graders, Quinn still had a little bit of hate towards Rachel. She couldn't tap her finger on it though. "How's my little Jewish American princess doing?" Puck ordered a "Manhattan" and smirked at Rachel as she rolled her eyes. "Good, I suppose." She saw Finn kiss Quinn and looked over at him. "You know what, let's order a round of shots." She looked straight at Noah who was shocked but then please. "Gotcha, Berry. Never knew you were quite the drinker." "Only happens when I'm in a mood like this…" She glanced over at Kurt hugging Quinn and looked down. She _needed _to talk to Finn.


	3. Happy Days Are Here Again

Rachel pulled Finn aside as Quinn was busy chatting with Blaine. "Woah! Rachel, w-what are you doing?" "Finn, I need to talk to you." "Well we can't talk now okay! I'm supposed to be out with my wife, not with my mistress." He turned around, cursing quietly as Rachel tried not to cry. She went into the bathroom as Kurt ran over to her into the bathroom. There was Rachel, big brown eyes as a puppy dog, mascara running down her cheeks. "Rachel…." He sighed as she looked at him. "I can't do this anymore. This isn't right. He just gave me an attitude when he was the one who started all of this! I'm so stupid." She laughed softly and looked down at the sink. Kurt wrapped an arm around her and looked into the mirror. "Look at the girl in the mirror, Rachel Berry doesn't deserve to have tears streaming down her face now does she? Rachel Barbra Berry deserves to be happy and in love, not wasting her heart and time into something like this." Rachel looked into the mirror and said while wiping some tears, "Why are you always right?" "Because I'm smart." Kurt smirked as Rachel chuckled. She loved her best friend.


End file.
